


Ignorance

by abnormalphangirl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnormalphangirl/pseuds/abnormalphangirl
Summary: Five years have passed since Dan and Phil broke up. Finally, Phil is out of Dan's mind and he is ready to mingle at a friend's New Year's Eve party when his best friend introduces him to her new boyfriend.Phil Fucking Lester.And the worst part is that Phil pretends like they were nothing.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction is based off of Paramore's song Ignorance, if you haven't heard it yet I'd give it a listen to kinda just understand the whole basis of this storyline. 
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OH9A6tn_P6g

_The friends who stuck together, we wrote our names in blood_

__________

_"Get the fuck out of my apartment!"_ Dan sobbed, his cold and unusually pale skin on his cheeks were coated in warm tears. Phil had really fucked up this time. Not only had he come home at three in the morning when he was supposed to be back from a meet up with some friends at ten, he had the gumption to show up drunk out of his mind and with a fresh mark of red lipstick on his neck. When Dan questioned the lateness and the mark on his neck with a quiet and cracking voice, Phil laughed, telling him that he was insignificant in his life that he would nowhere in life if he couldn't grow up and man up. That alone was enough for Dan to want Phil kicked out to the curb, but it escalated when Dan reached to rest his hand lazily on Phil's arm, something they did frequently. Phil pushed Dan's hand off in one quick motion and his hand was making an audible connection with his cheek and jaw bones. He stumbled back, his small hand gripping the throbbing area, glaring up at Phil with eyes that were fueled by fire and rage. And that's where they were right now. 

Phil just stood, his mouth opening to argue his kicking out, but closed it again to put a small smirk on his face,  _"It's not your apartment, sweetheart. I pay the rent here unless you forgot that I am actually successful in my career unlike you."_

Dan balled his empty hand up in a fist at his side, using every muscle in his body to keep himself from punching Phil square in the jaw because he knew that Phil was stronger and bigger than him and would take him out in one punch.  _"I don't care if you pay the rent. You don't get to walk into this household with hickeys and alcohol pouring out of your body. So, either you leave right now and sober up and come back tomorrow with some explanations or I am walking out of that door right now and not coming back, ever again."_

 _"Then leave. I don't care about you. I never did, and no one ever will."_  Phil hissed, shoving his way past Dan into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Dan's mouth fell to the ground as he stared ahead in disbelief, tears welling up again. His throat began to close up, his entire body heating up until he exploded, sobs after sobs wracking his body as he grabbed a baggy jacket and his phone, walking out of the apartment with a loud slam of the door. 

Dan's hand still clutched his jaw as he walked down the empty night streets of London, tears glimmering in the streetlights, strangers passing by taking notice of the broken boy. He had nowhere to go, nothing to eat, no money, no friends. Dan was fucked. That's what caused the second wave of sobs, his body shaking to the point that he could no longer walk. Phil was right. All of his 'friends' were Phil's friends from Uni and would obviously side with him in an instant. His very small income went to groceries and there was no chance in hell that he would go back to that place. Phil carried him through everything. And now, he dropped him without a net to catch him. Dan was falling and falling fast. 


	2. 2

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir. I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_______________________

 _"Come on Dan, it'll be fun."_ April pleaded, throwing herself next to Dan on his bed, his neat Macbook sitting precariously close to the edge of the mattress. April came into Dan's life five years ago as he ran away from his past into a dimly lit future, tears on his cheeks and pain in his heart. April stopped him on the streets, helping wipe the tears away and give him a place to live.

 _"I don't want to go to some stupid party. I'm good just sitting here making bead Pokemon like every year."_ Dan argued, brushing his curls out of his eyes. Ever since he left Phil, his self esteem boosted enough to let him be himself. That means his natural curly hair returned and he wore soft pastel jumpers and crop tops with skinny jeans. April was a big part of that, telling him that he was beautiful every chance she got.

 _"You'll get to finally meet my boyfriend. I know you've been begging for weeks to see him. And who knows, maybe you'll bag some guy."_ She teased, elbowing Dan in the side. He rolled his eyes.

 _"Tempting but ya know..."_ Dan mumbled, staring down at the bed.

 _"You seriously can't be stuck on the dickwad from years ago, can you?"_ Dan froze and felt his heart crack at the comment she had made. Was it sad that he still loved Phil? Was it a bad thing that he hoped they would see each other again and everything would be better automatically? Was his heart supposed to move on from someone it was so tightly tethered to? And there was a reason why Dan had guarded his name, his secret abusive lover from five years ago that hurt him without knowing. April would kill Phil. And that's not what Dan wants. Dan wants Phil back and he will never stop.

 _"Dan?"_ April asked, waving her hand in front of Dan's face, pulling his attention back.  _"You went silent for a while there, bud. You can't seriously still love him."_ Dan didn't answer.  _"Come on, Danny. He hit you!"_

_"I still loved him, he just... had some flaws. He got a little too drunk and made a mistake. I still think I should have gone back there. But I'm pretty sure he's moved since."_

April sighed,  _"Be there at 10. You'll have fun."_

_________________________________

Dan combed his fingers through his hair one last time with a sigh before he stepped up to April's door, listening to the booming bass from the shitty music with subtly cringes. He opened the door and his stomach twisted into knots at the sheer amount of people at the party. Of course, it was going to be a huge party, it's New Year's Eve. Dan glanced down at his outfit chosen for the night; a baggy black and white striped crop top and light blue skinny jeans, holes running along the fronts of the legs. To top off the outfit, Dan left his hair natural but pushed into the perfect location by his busy hands.

 _"Dan! You made it."_  April chirped, appearing in the doorway with two cups in her hand. One was full of reeking beer and the other seemed like water. He gave a fake smile and chuckled.

 _"Thanks for inviting me. Now, where's that boy toy of yours.'_ Dan asked, peering behind for shoulder to quickly scan the crowd for familiar faces.

April giggled and glanced back,  _"He went to pee. This is his fifth cup of water in like half an hour. He'll be out soon then you can meet him."_  Dan nods in agreement and steps into the party, using his smaller frame to his advantage to push through the people with minimal bumping. Entering the kitchen, the first thing Dan noticed was the reek of alcohol wafting through the air, already making him light headed. He gripped a cup lightly, taking in one small drink of the mystery liquid. Rum. Phil's favorite. 

Dan blinked away some tears, cursing at himself out loud that he was so easily triggered. He really did miss Phil. Memories of his prior relationship flooded into his head as the alcohol worked its magic. Dan was frozen in the middle of April's kitchen with tears in his eyes, his hands and arms shaking. 

 _"Dan!"_  April called from across the room, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close. Dan shook his head slightly, wiping the tears away and put another fake smile on his face, waving at her slightly, gesturing for her to come over. He looked down at the cup and quickly downed the liquid as April made her way over to him. 

 _"This is my boyfriend,"_  April said loudly over the music, Dan looking up to see April and her boyfriend standing behind her. Phil fucking Lester. 

_"It's nice to meet you."_


	3. 3

   _I'm not the same kid from your memory, well, now I can fend for myself_  

_____________________________________________

 _"O-Oh, nice to meet you too..."_ Dan's lip twitched into his first real smile of the night. Phil grinned at him and loosened his grip on April's waist.

 _"I know you've been dying to meet Phil so, I invited him. Plus, I'm finally going to be able to kiss someone at midnight."_ April chirped, her tone obviously laced with liquor, glancing up at Phil with loving eyes. But he refused to pull his away from Dan who had his eyes locked on him too. The two continued to stare at each other, the smile fading from Dan's face as Phil grabbed April's face, tilting it so that he could hungrily push his lips against her, eliciting a small squeal of surprise from April. He looked down at his mystery drink and took another sip. 

 _"I have to go to the bathroom,"_  April started, glancing at the clock above the fridge to get the time.  **11:53** _"Save that kiss for me. I'll be back soon."_ Phil let go of her and she left with a peck of his lips and a giggle. The two basked in each other's features, neither speaking as they quickly wrapped their heads around their newfound situation. 

 _"You know April?"_  Phil spoke up, leaning against the countertop. Dan nodded silently and not-so-subtly moved away from him. He rolled his eyes,  _"I'm not evil Dan."_  

 _"I just know that I need to keep my distance. Don't question it."_  Dan mumbled, Phil unable to hear him. He sighed in response and leaned forward, using his finger to tilt Dan's chin up. 

 _"Speak up, I can't hear you. God, you really didn't change at all."_  Phil breathed out as he looked Dan in the eyes, examining the clouding of his usually bright brown. Dan's cheeks were bright red and the color leaked down his neck and ears. A soft laugh left Phil's lips, entrancing Dan even further. 

_"Are you drunk Daniel? You never drank."_

_"And you never stopped. Obviously, things change."_ Dan snapped, smacking Phil's hand away from his face and shoving him back in one movement, now getting the attention of a few other people. 

 _"C'mon, I was young. Dan, I'm almost thirty. I'm not a kid anymore."_  Phil glanced down at Dan's attire, gesturing towards.  _"Unlike you."_

Dan rolled his watering eyes and crossed his arms,  _"You know that I'm not the most mature."_  he whispered, tucking his hair back.  _"But I like what I wear. And I would stop pulling this shit on me or else I'm telling April."_  Dan threatened, watching as his blue eyes rolled in response, his lips puckering. 

 _"Go ahead, run to mommy. Everyone knows you need to be babied. I guess that's why you found April. She's great mother material. Maybe, I'll talk her into it and she won't have time to deal with you childish ass."_  

Dan gasped and huffed, throwing down his cup, glancing at the clock.  **11:59**. People around them started the countdown but they continued to bicker. 

 _"It's almost time to go kiss your precious girlfriend. Go find her drunk ass and leave me the hell alone."_  Dan snarled.

_"You're just like before. You're going to throw a fit to get what you want."_

_"Well, obviously you didn't change either. Just because you can get a girlfriend, which by the way is a dick move because I know you are gay as hell. You're leading her on."_

_"Actually after I had to deal with your repulsive ass, I turned straight. You seem to have that effect on people."_ Phil spat, stepping in closer to Dan. Dan copied his move closer, the two still spitting venomous words at each other until the countdown hit two and they chimed back into the countdown, looking up at the clock in unison. 

_"Phil, I--"_

_"Shut the fuck up and kiss me,"_ Phil said, grabbing Dan's collar and tugging him in closer. Their lips danced together just like how they would years ago. The clock hit midnight and they held the kiss out, hands groping and exploring the familiar skin with lust and clouded with alcohol and passion. 

Dan used his hands to shove Phil back, tears in his eyes,  _"This is why I need to stay away from you."_ he whispered, shaking his head and running away, shoving through the people as Phil froze in the kitchen, watching as Dan left him again. 


End file.
